Brothers
by mistystar123
Summary: basically brotherly one-shots I may use during writers block. WARNING: BRO FLUFF! Okay, I am adding poems and other bro fluff material to this as well. maybe a few off topic. But please read! and PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**this is going too be either a one shot or possibly several bro fluff one shots if it is then I will only do it when I have writers block**

* * *

Donatello was asleep in his bed under new York city in its mass collection of sewer tunnels, when his brotherly instincts kicked in to motion. opening his eyes and getting out of bed in one swift motion, Donnie opened his door too check on his brothers knowing one was anything but alright. he headed to his eldest brother, and leaders room. cracking open the door Donnie was careful not too wake the lightest sleeper ,next too master splinter, Donnie checked on Leonardo seeing his brother sleeping peacefully with a light smile he confirmed his eldest brother was in the clear.

He moved on too his second eldest and hot heads door. he creaked open the door, wincing as the recycled door made a high squeaking noise. he poked his head in the room thankful his hot headed brother was an extremely heavy sleeper, much too his delight he saw his immediate older brother fast asleep with a thin line of drool streaming down his emerald green skin. that only left one brother left. Mikey.

As he walked too his only little brothers room his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a soft sobbing come from the behind the door. "mikey? you alright?" Donnie said opening his little brothers door. "Mikey!" don nearly yelled seeing his younger brother sitting on his bed with blood-shot eyes and a sniffling nose. he almost instantaneously he was at the youngers bedside arms wrapping around the young turtles shell and shoulders.

"Donnie..." mikey stifled in-between sobs

"yeah little bro" Donnie responded in a gentle big brother voice reserved for only mikey "what's wrong?"

"..."

"please talk to me" don said in the same big brother voice as before. he then slid onto the soft bed next to his younger brother gently pulling the distressed turtle into his 9 year old lap and putting his arms comfortingly around his shell so that mikey was pulled in his lap, head against the elders plastron and with Donnie's arms pulling him into a hug.

" I-I-I had a n-nightmare" mikey stuttered out pushing his head farther against Donnie's plastron." it w-was about one o-of R-Raph and Leo's fights..." he continued sniffling.

" what happened? it might help too talk about it" the 9 year old told the younger turtle.

" they g-got into a-a-a f-fight and l-left w-we were left b-b-behind w-waiting for t-them too g-get back... a-and t-t-they n-never did and t-then m-m-master s-splinter w-went too find them a-and w-was killed by the s-s-s-shredder. S-so we w-were all alone t-then we where o-out searching for food a-a-and we f-found Raph covered in blood with L-Leo dead next to him... you tried too help t-them b-but a human snuck up behind me and tried t-too k-kill me,... but you yelled DONT TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER and jumped I-in front of me... the human left saying I would suffer any way... you died saying no one could hurt me if y-you were there..." he stated breaking into a brand new round of tears.( in this they have known about the shredder there entire lives)

"mikey...were all okay... I wont let anything happen... and I WILL protect you with my life...but our big brothers will never leave us... big brothers take care of their little brothers... and our big brothers are the best of the best." Donnie said voice filled with love, pride, and confidence.

"that's right, we wont leave." came Leo's voice making both heads snap around

"fearless here is right, we aren't going anywhere" came Raph strong voice. the newest members of the group walked over and joined there siblings on the soft bed, wrapping their protecting arms around the younger turtle tots.

" but you guys fight so much...how do we know it wont happen one day..." came mikey's whimpering voice muffled slightly by Donnie's plastron.

" because like Donnie said big brothers take care of their little brothers" Leo said with sorrow lacing his voice at mikey's previous comment. He shared a knowing glance with raph, giving the silent message that stated that neither would abandon the family even once they went top-side.

"Really? even once we are aloud out of these sewers?" came Donnie's questioning voice.

"Really" the 2 older turtle replied In unison.

"now you two try too get some sleep we will both be here when you wake up. okay? Leo promised

"alright Aniki" the younger turtles replied shifting so that mikey was sleeping curled up against Donnie, said turtle's arm's wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

"we ai'nt never leaving these two" raph said laying down to lazily wrap his arm around his younger brothers in a reassuring and protective manner.

"right" Leo said joining his little brothers in the protective sleeping pile.

* * *

master splinter came in the next morning too find his 9&8 year olds curled up asleep, the older 2 with there arms protectively around the 2 youngest turtle tots. master splinter smiled warmly at his sons and having heard there late night conversation last night thanks to his ninjitsu skills he took years to master he decided too allow the young turtles extra time too sleep curled in each others presence. they could learn the new katas later

* * *

**so I hoped you like it this may or may not be a one-shot I have not decided**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews! it really helped so I decided to update! also I take requests! so send them in I will do almost all of them unless they are inappropriate**!** this is mostly humor but it is the first time the turtles go too the beach**

* * *

**Dons P.O.V**

WERE AT THE BEACH! Screamed my only little brother. his excited screaming earned amused smirks and small laughs from me and my older brothers, even Raph, witch is quite the accomplishment, but also. Sad... smiles from April and even Casey. I understood there distressed expressions but I still wished they wouldn't feel so bad for us, we know we cant be seen so we understand we cant just go too the beach so that makes today just that much better.

"Were here!" April announced with a newly found happiness. as if one queue Mikey was racing into the water. while our older brothers got out of the van and grabbed April and Master Splinter's bags that had been stuffed with towels and because it was our first times medical supplies for just about anything that could possibly happen at a beach so it's shell of a lot heavy. after I had made sure that no humans were in sight I raced too join my little brother at the water's edge. surprisingly he was uncharacteristically still as if in a trance, approaching slowly I saw what it was.

The sea.

The sea was the most beautiful thing, besides April, I had ever seen. it was a magnificent blue and with the suns reflection bouncing off the top it the water appeared sparkling, becoming even more amazing with every wave that hit the sand that was surrounding us. without looking up I recognized Raph and Leo joining us at the dazzling seas edge.

"wow" was the only thing that could escape my lips while I stood in the trance of the sea.

Booyakasha! Mikey yelled snapping out of his trance and successfully snapping us out of it as well. following his lead we all raced into the sea and began too battle its whipping waves. hearing a splash I turned around too see April next to me in a complimenting yellow bikini that showed off her skinny frame. feeling my olive green cheeks burn a bright red I quickly tried too distract her by helping her dive beneath the rolling waves. ducking under the chilled and salty water I grabbed Aprils petite hand it my large olive green one and gently pulled her over too the corals that hid beneath the seas dazzling surface. reaching the colorful ecosystem I brought her up for air.

"WOW! lets go back!" she exclaimed obviously happy I was already finding little treasures. "of course." I said flashing a nervous grin. I then took a big gulp of sweet air and dove back beneath the waves to the colorful kingdom. traveling deeper this time we saw dozens of small fish of all different colors swimming past us and flashing their brilliant colors at the same time. seeing a flash of orange, red, green, and a dark blue I knew we had been joined by my semi-aquatic brothers. feeling a sharp tug on my arm I whipped around too see April turning blue...or a weird shade of purple...from lack of oxygen. I went up too the surface as fast as my strong legs could carry me and a suffocating April.

" How were you not struggling too stay conscious?!" April asked still gasping for air in my arms." I'm a turtle...I should have almost never left the water. SOMTHING GRABBED MY FOOY!" I nearly yelled at the end dropping April on a near bye rock and climbing another. pulling my leg out of the water, my family gathered around, and watched me pull my foot out and onto the rock finding that on my foot lay a cow nosed sting ray( A/N I actually put my foot in one of these mouth's by accident once) luckily it hadn't stung me otherwise we would be learning hospital grade medical care on an isolated beach with a mutant turtle for a patient.

"AWESOME! CAN WE KEEP IT!?" mikey yelled earning a slap from Raph. "NO! we cant bring home a sting ray! Raph responded slapping mikey yet again. "well it is cool... maybe we can put in a bucket until we leave?" Leo asked curiosity obvious in his voice. "No my sons" master splinter said amusement threatening his tone at our oblivious curiosity. "guys not to interrupt but...this thing is kind of stuck too my foot!" I said making everyone laugh eventually including myself. "now seriously get it off" I said starting to get creped out by the sting rays little eyes. "alright on 3...1...2...3! Leo yelled with everyone else behind him pulling. pulling it off they and the not-so-innocent sting ray went flying. "that enough beach for one day!" announced Casey. "yeah!" everyone agreed in unison.

* * *

~in the van~

"what the shell! whats a lobster doing in the van...?! questioned an annoyed and confused Raph

"MIKEY" Leo. Raph, and I yelled.

BOOYAKASHA!mikey yelled trying too jump out the window and failing miserably.

* * *

**Remember too send in requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

_They wonder why I talk to a robot,_

_to a canister of ooze,_

_why I talk to thing's that cant respond,_

_it is because they don't listen,_

_but I know my oddities do,_

_sure my oddities cant talk back,_

_they are gone now,_

_but when they were here they would listen,_

_but they, my brothers, never did,_

_they would simply say to,_

_"shut up"_

_"dile it down"_

_"fix this"_

_"don't understand that bro"_

_my oddities always listened,_

_they always had an ear,_

_they never told me to,_

_"go away",_

_or,_

_"dile it down",_

_but now my oddities are gone,_

_now I am truly,_

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

There are two,

they love me,

A turtle hero,

A human punk,

A sewer home,

An apartment,

Beauty and the beast,

A normal life,

A brother at heart,

A friend forever,

A genius,

A jock,

For some it may be easy,

but for me it is either,

A life of adventure and love but filled with secrets,

or,

the life of normalcy I long for in the loving arms I used to dream of,

A turtle,

or,

A human?


	5. Chapter 5

_When those spores hit my face, I supposedly faced my greatest fear,_

_but there was more to mine then most could ever imagine,_

_I fear rejection,_

_I fear being an outcast,_

_I fear being alone,_

_I fear being the only one,_

_I saw Casey having April,_

_making her reject me,_

_pushing me away,_

_I cant talk to her for my fear,_

_my fear of rejection,_

_for this is my fear,_

_not villains,_

_not never having love,_

_not death,_

_no my fear is,_

Rejection


	6. Chapter 6

Leo was waiting in the very middle of the lair. Raph was standing next to the tv, and Mikey was pacing in front of the turnstiles.  
"Where's Donnie!?" Mikey whined.  
"Yeah, we were supposed ta go on a walk over 20 minutes ago!" A 12 year-old Raph agreed.  
" I'll go get him. He probably just lost himself in fixing the toaster again. Or...destroying the toaster again." Leo stayed, hoping to lessen the chances of Raph attempting murder on Donnie. Walking over to the lab. Leo was greeted by the sound of a gun being loaded. Fearing his brothers safety, Leo rushed forward and yanked at the metal Door handle ( A/N I had a big brainfart and forgot what that was so yeahhhhhh...also this is on my phone again! Beware I am horrible at phone typing.) The handle wasforce the door to swing open. Hearing the sound of his brothers light footfall behind him, Leo pulls out a katana and absorbs his surroundings like a sponge to water. Always the ninja Leo quickly spots Donne huddled under a table. He has a gun shot wound in his shoulder and his only adult tooth is now missing from his small mouth. But the real threat is two men appearing to be twins in each of their hands is a strange looking gun. Leo hoping to keep his brothers safe yells, "GUYS GO GET DONNIE TO THE DOJO AND GO GET FATHER!"  
With a few uncertain looks to one another Raph and Mikey nod and race over to the m*** Donnie under the table. Pulling him out, they drape Donnie over Raphs shell and race out of the room. Knowing his little brothers were safe Leo allowed himself to feel adrenaline rush through the veins this fill his green body. Hoping to stall them until his father arrived Leo pulled out another katana and prepared himself to fight for his little brothers protection. Rushing rushing forward, Leo swiped at one of the strange mens arms. But to his utter surprise wires and sparks peaked out of the mans arm instead of blood. Luckily just as he began to sink into shock, his father burst into the lab and began to battle the 'men'.  
"LEONARDO! GO TO YOUR BROTHERS! THEY ARE IN THE DOJO MY SON!" Master Splinter shouted to Leo. Snapping out of the shock, Leo raced out to the dojo, weapons still drawn out to attack.  
Sitting next to mikey, who was trying to care for a now unconscious Donnie, Leo waited for his father to come tell them it was safe.  
A little over an hour later, their father father enters the room and announced it was now safe to leave. Donnei was cared for, and everyone was safe. But the thing no one knew was that those 'men' were actually there first meeting with,  
The kraang.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There! This was a request by greenfieldgirl a guest who asked me for this a while ago. I apologize for the delay!  
stuck. STUCK! With a gun clearly on the other side, stuck with his weakest by smartest brother. His LITTLE brother. Gaining power from his protective side, Leo backed up only to run forward and land a kick square in the middle of the door. Just enough to

1m agoI know it is short! I was kinda stuck on it though


End file.
